Bang
|rank = N/a |relation(s) = Samael (Patron) |species = Human |devil arm(s) = Sacrilege |devil trigger(s) = N/A |status = Active |appearance = Devil May Cry: Devil's Uprising |actor = User:Shen Yi |theme song = Kimono Dance }} Bang is a freelance and exceptionally skillful Gladiomancer born in New York City, who possesses a unique connection to the Archangel Samael. The Ebony Swordsman was once a relatively normal child in the hell infested world. New York had been one of the cities the Vatican dedicated expensive resources in order to protect. The financial power and extremely dense population served as a powerful catalyst for the Holy State. Unfortunately, money and status became the key to surviving this hellish realm, allowing corporations and families of Old Money to influence their decisions. Ultimately, the lower classes were often left with useless prayers or outdated counter-devil measures; and in the worst cases, used as bait to protect the upper class. Bang grew up in a poor family that eventually found wealth. But he was already a young adult influenced by the corruption of the world. So while his family went under the protection of material wealth, he decided to explore the world for a better comprehension of what occurred. From the beginning of his teenage years, Bang was fascinated with swords from across the world. He was an established fencer in school and spent years reading ancient manuals regarding swordplay. Perhaps his main weapons, Bang's heart belonged to the rapiers of the Renaissance age and the sabre's of the Napoleonic era. But his extensive knowledge over swords resonated with the world's abundant magical energy and transformed him into a Gladiomancer, a sorcerer whose foci is the creation and manipulation of swords. Bang eventually formed an indestructible bond with the , Sacrilege; a weapon created by Samael who forged it for the Ebony Devil Hunter. The sword's unique properties tied itself to the existence of Bang who accepted it without hesitation; and soon the two became a single space in the vast cosmos. Two halves of a whole, ultimately granting the Devil Hunter certain abilities beyond regular humans. The truth is, Samael chose Bang due to their goals aligning down a single path. The Devil Hunter's desire for power and self-validation from self-consciousness allows him to act as the fang of God who delivers the venom. Appearance Bang inherited the brown skin of his African ancestry as well as hair resembling lamb's wool. During his childhood and early adolescence, Bang chose to keep his hair unkept and wild. He possesses sharp brown eyes and a smile capable of warming a winter's night. He is famed for his lowered eyelids, granting him an atmosphere of nonchalantness and a tired persona. He also inherited a slim build accompanied by a rather impressive height. Bang grew without a taste in clothing. His ensemble consisted of jeans, t-shirts and hoodies without decoration. However, his clothing changed to black sweatpants, plain shirts, and solid hoodies; which grant him the ability to practice his fencing footwork without hinderance and changing clothing. He also wears black designer glasses. His lips are pierced with snake bites and his left ear has a couple piercings as well. Bang keeps his hair shaven with a messy blonde mohawk spiraling upwards down the center of his head. Personality Bang eludes suspicion by continuously displaying different personalities dependent on the situation and people present. Unfortunately, forging genuine relationships have become extremely difficult due to Bang's innate safety mechanism of personality manipulation. However, there exist those who broke through and discovered the kindhearted swordsman born as Joshua James. Perhaps his greatest talent lies in the ease of manipulating his personality. Bang can switch through a plethora of emotions in a matter of minutes without showing a hint of difference. Regardless of the traumatic experiences Bang suffered through, the childhood innocence and desire for happiness peacefully awaits for someone to break down the mental walls placed by his subconscious as a defense against the cruel world. Bang inherited a bleeding heart; a metaphorical chain connected to the emotions of those in his immediate vicinity. Their pain easily transformed into his own; resulting in the child crying and worrying over others before himself. Only after suffering from being taken advantage of did Bang eventually shut his heart from the world, becoming externally heartless and aloof. Once, one could refer to Bang as a child of relative happiness, peacefulness and a warmth unrivaled by the heavens above. He cared for everyone and assured that everything considered excess went to those less fortunate. Bang would starve or suffer to share what little he had with those around him. Of course such a lifestyle eventually lead to Bang developing a huge group of friends who only saw him for what he could give. People gravitated towards him and listened to his every word when they were spoken but took everything when he looked away. They gave him praise in person but gossiped horrible rumors behind his back. They treated him like an animal, a pet. This weakness spawned from his parents always offering Bang's services when someone required an extra hand around the house. Since his parents taught Bang to never judge or refuse a cry for help, it became easier to manipulate the poor child. This positive outlook on life and sheltered perspective lead to a child who was easily manipulated. Someone whose love allowed for those less noble to control and harm. People tricked him of his coin while girls lead the poor child astray. He cared little for the pleasures of the flesh but desired the warmth of one's heart. Unfortunately, Bang only met the coldness of the wicked and ruthlessness of evil. Bang was a completely obedient child who followed his parents orders without resistance. Although instilled with pacifistic teachings, Bang enjoyed the art of combat. He gained excitement from challenges, resulting in the young swordsmen spending days and nights studying the art of western fencing. He has read hundreds of books, learning from the greatest Italian literature printed. Bang demonstrated an elevated understanding and skillful comprehension of swordplay. He learned fast and practiced harder than his fellow siblings; the elements themselves proving insufficient in halting his progress. He joined several fencing clubs and excelled in the sport. The resilience in bettering himself to overcome the harsh words of others combined with a desire to prove the world wrong. Although Bang possessed anger towards his fellow humans, he was unable to comprehend or develop enough hatred to stand against them. Instead, he simply discarded their words as futile and trivial, which resulted in others viewing Bang as a child of arrogance. In a conversation with a fellow classmate, Bang explained that overconfidence is necessary for someone born different. For when the world constantly strike one's pride, the excess ego allows the wounded to continue onwards. But Bang refused to grant his enemies enough power to determine his fate and status. Even if it meant the harshest training, turning Bang into the epitome of perseverance. Bang was still a loving child who sacrificed personal happiness for others. He always gave to those in need and refrained from violence. His neighbors often noted that Bang had the mental resilience and patience of an old man, smiling despite the odds and giving to those in need. Instances of Bang refusing to help another human were truly weird. However, Bang suffered from insecurities which evolved into paranoia and a constant doubt in himself. Regardless of how perfect Bang accomplished a task, he questioned the outcome. Yet, bonding with his Fencing instructor taught Bang that he should believe in himself and proudly demonstrate the skills he possessed. He showed the young fencer how one's faith must always surpass the faith held by others. Relying on external belief is futile as internal strength is the unlimited fuel for power and strength. His master's words seemingly sparked the burning star within his chest as he began to rarely hesitate. Instead of walking towards his dreams, Bang increased the speed forward. Eventually, Bang started to understand the meaning of trust and self-empowerment. However, Bang still retained his defining trait of vindictiveness, holding onto grudges for what seemed like an eternity. He also showed an extreme sensitivity, tending to overreact when personal situations become uncontrollable. Still, despite the acquired confidence, Bang is always hardest on himself; his masters often stating that he is the biggest victim of his own vindictiveness. Sadly, Bang developed a rather dampening perspective towards humanity. Bang spent prolonged periods speaking reading ancient literature and witnessed the atrocities inflicted upon those in his current day. He experienced the evils of humanity and unfairness of fate. From it, Bang gained a realization of the evils embedded in the world to the point he almost walked the path of villainy and vengeance. But the mental resilience fought the dark seedlings and kept them from sprouting. The dedication he held to saving humanity fused permanently with the pain coursing through his veins. Bang realized that the reason humanity suffered was due to an overpopulation of those with evil intentions. By becoming a demon and cleansing the majority, the minority of kindhearted humans would eventually overpower the evil. And so, Bang developed the cold-hearted persona used when battling humans who utilize Devilish powers for selfish purposes. A murderer of murderers and tormenter of tormentors. Yet mortality forced Bang to witness the fragility of the human mind, body and spirit. Everyone he loves and will love are heading towards death. He also noticed the short amount of time humanity was given to experience the infinite nature of the universe. Bang started to regard life as a sick joke, believing one's purpose to be find the little bit of humor in such a horrid punchline. Nevertheless, Bang still possesses the sparkles of life surrounding the abyss of his heart. He will go above and beyond for the happiness of others and sacrifice his own life to protect their ideals. Igniting a sea of love will create an apocalyptic ocean of burning hatred that is both unable to be tamed and is continuously growing. Consuming everything in its immediate surrounding until it eventually burns itself out. Vanishing into the air as quick as it came. However, other Fullbringers have revered to his heart as not completely fallen but instead, hiding underneath a veil of distaste, anger and emptiness. Inside the deep abyss that has become Bang's soul is the small light he once possessed as a child. Hidden in fear of someone stepping on the ember, thus completely killing the innocence Bang once held. Outwardly, Bang portrays the ruthless murderer who only cares for the material gains of life. As he explains, people will switch their faces in a matter of seconds while coin never changes; since coin is neither good nor evil. He has lost a crucial value on life instilled in him at a young age. Whereas he would step over an insect, Bang is unafraid of slaughtering bystanders who might pose a threat to his existence and tying extremely loose ends Bang refers to himself as a pathetic mess for feeling empty when he had a caring family. For some odd reason, his life missed something that he could never place his hands upon. An emptiness he is trying so desperately to fill through material means. Bang fantasizes that the meaning of his power is to acquire more through hard work and perseverance. Once he becomes stronger, the emptiness will disappear. Until then, Bang is never truly satisfied with what he has obtained. The greedy swordsman continues to take until his pockets are filled. Then he empties it on more materials to make enough space for him to continue his compulsive behavior. His external regard towards people has been criticized as a maniacal, psychopathic view towards life. Ironically, he holds little value towards humans who subject themselves to normality as he believes their behavior and systematic status extremely sporadic. One could easily jump from extremely important to completely useless in a matter of minutes. And others are known for betrayal after years of extreme loyalty. However, the greatest victim of these horrific beliefs is Bang himself; someone who regards himself as nothing more than the swords in his hands. Perhaps the empty feeling was the lack of acknowledgement as a child. One who lived in the solitude of darkness went completely unnoticed by those who stood in glimmering lights. Although Bang is externally a train wreck, the swordsman still holds onto a shred of innocence possessed since childhood. Secretly, Bang follows a set of codes he placed on himself to keep from descending completely into darkness. His creed begins with never stealing from those less fortunate and ends with never publicly humiliating another being. He has also shown habits instilled into his very being. When Bang was young, elders alike would state the boy had a beautiful spirit who radiated harmony. And though surrounded by darkness, the powerful harmonious aura is still sensed by spiritually sensitive individuals. This divinity of sorts guides Bang's actions when he no longer acts consciously. He has grabbed food for the starving, helped others in need, and even refrains from releasing his restraints when surrounded by civilians. Despite the world's evilness, it's imbued in him to combat the darkness regardless of how small the action. Bang battles against the forces of evil anonymously, often performing deeds of a greater good under cover. Few understand the connection between Bang and his battle-loving counterpart. Although born to a pacifistic family, Bang actually enjoys swordplay. The understanding and harmony of swordsmanship; resulting in the inner savage within his soul often conflicting with the peaceful blood coursing through his veins. To control it, Bang assigns both aspects to a certain part in his life. As a Hollow Exterminator, Bang enjoys the hunt and proceeding battle against his targets. He transforms into a true predator who refers to the racing of one's heart, inflicted pain, and necessity for immediate awareness as a few of the many signals of life. Bang is also shown to play with targets when he knows the success rate is high, especially against other criminals who performed heinous acts. He views their weaknesses as the perfect tool for personal practice and elevation. However, Bang refrains from allowing personal enjoyment to hinder a successful task. He continuously manipulates his personality to fit the situation at hand, feigning naïveté and stupidity when necessary. Nevertheless, there exist opponents that Bang displays honor against, choosing to confront them directly. Although seemingly emotionless, Bang has shown considerable restraint and disobedience when in situations that conflict his own personal morals. When against overwhelming enemies, Bang refers to powerful opponents as mountains meant to be overcome. A statement that ties to his ideals of becoming the greatest; Bang constantly claims a fear of reaching a peak. Instead, he prefers to continue growing, even if it means dying in second place. For as long as he never stopped climbing, Bang lived a successful life. Bang possesses a spiritual connection with ravens in both his personality and reputation. He is the epitome of the reputation raven's possess as ill omens and harbingers of death. However, Bang relationship with the deathly birds are beyond a simple fascination. Ravens are known as playful creatures who are both social and intelligent. And in a similar manner, Bang is a person whose reputation overshadows an innate enjoyment of relaxation. He is a playful spirit that enjoys the company of others despite voicing a desire for isolation. History Powers and Abilities Quotes (Regarding the Vatican)'' "Every creature needs some form of nourishment to survive. From humans of this realm to the Devils that despise us, we require energy to continue onwards. The things we build and even the stars above are governed by this universal law. That is God. Nourishment. Water. Carbon. Flesh. Blood. It is the fuel for life. But what use is nourishment if you spit it up into people's face instead of internalizing it? What use is nourishment if you use it as a tool for manipulation, allowing it to rot as people die for it? That's why I despise the organized church."'' Trivia *Artwork provided by two exceptional artist, SCB and NBP, for the author's usage, please do not redistribute or steal the images.